Am i not good enough?
by FallenAngelld
Summary: AU strictly S/U.When life gives you a second chance at true love, when all of the forces of nature and more are against you, what will you do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Am I not good enough?**_

`Am I not good enough for you? Aren`t my tears that are coming from deep within my heart enough for you to believe me when I tell you that you are hurting me? Tell me why can`t you believe the truth, the only truth that I tell you? Why can`t you love me?`

I write these words and then erase them every night since that fateful day, when for a split second our eyes met, loved her from that first moment. She was at the airport, saying good-bye to her boyfriend. She doesn`t remember, because her eyes hadn`t left a second his face. But I do, even though a bunch of girls were screaming all around me.

Until that day, didn`t believe in love at first sight. It seemed so impossible, that something like that to exist, especially for someone like me. Actually, I didn`t believe in love and point, this is where it should end for me. Because a superstar like me can`t have true love in their life and so I gave it up for my career. That is my fate: to have around me people who want every time something, not caring about feelings. So I thought that I reach a point where I can`t feel anymore, but she proved me wrong just by existing.

"Love" this word pops in my mind every second, tormenting me.

What else can I call these sleepless nights in which I try to sleep, but can`t, in which find myself typing those damn words again and again without having the intention of sending them to their rightful owner.

Yes, "damn words" because they became my curse. They don`t let me sleep, always appearing in front of my closed lids written with fire. They are tormenting me worse than her picture, if that is even possible.

"Rightful owner" these bring images of that person in front of my eyes. I see her sky blue eyes looking with such innocence that makes me wonder if she is really real.

"To good to be true" someone whispers into my ear.

"Maybe… or maybe not" I whisper back.

She is like a character from a story I read, long ago. What was her name? The Maiden of Light. Yes, so beautiful, so perfect that in my mind she can`t be real. But is and not mine to have.

The truth hurts so bad… my heart bleeds every time I remember that obstacle between me and her. If only she was single… if only…

"She is not yours. Never will be." A voice in my head keeps telling me, but can`t convince my heart to let go of her voice, of her looks, her lips…

I feel asleep in my bed, while my mind kept thinking of her. An angel among mear mortals…

Usually, I don`t dream but when I do, can`t remember anything. This time, when sleep took claim of my unconscious form I had a dream. A weird one.

_I see her in front of me, standing on her knees in the mud that defiles the crinoline._

In my mind there is no doubt that the girl standing there is the same as the one I love, even though the scenery is so different, like from another time.

_She is wearing a red corset that is making her waist thin and emphasized her breasts. The crimson dress has long splay sleeves and is made from silk. _

_Bet she looked beautiful, even though red didn`t suit her, when she left the house this morning. But that doesn`t matter anymore, because her eyes were red due to crying for hours. _

"_That no good fiancé did this!" I thought. _

_It makes me angry. Angry enough that I will go and challenge him to a duel. _

_If only I had met her first, if only she hadn`t been engaged to that piece of dirt when I met her. But the past is the past. Can`t change it, no matter how much I wish it. Wouldn`t had let a single drop of tear fall from her eyes, wouldn`t had had the heart to bring sadness to her features. How could I make this angel so sad?_

_I want to tell her all this things so I fall down in front of her putting my hands on her shoulders, waiting for her eyes to rise, to look into my midnight blue ones. While waiting for her to meet my eyes I`m thinking of all the things that I should say to her. All those thoughts that crossed my mind in those lonely nights when I stayed awake thinking of nothing but her. _

_Nevertheless that isn`t what escapes my mouth._

_`Am I not good enough?` hear myself asking._

_She only says his name hurting me even more but swear that I`ll be by her side always, no matter the pain that will cause me. I will be there wiping her tears and trying to put a smile on her face._

Beep. Beep. Beep

`Oh! Shut up already!` Yell hitting the clock.

Trying to go back to that weird dream, I turn on the other side. Want to see what happened next, what the couple did next but after a couple of minutes trying in vain to grasp that dream I get up frustrated. It is only ten pas six in the morning.

So early.

I hate this room, even though I was the one that decorated it. The walls are painted in a dark blue and the ceiling looks like the night sky. My bed is in the middle, in my right being the closet that was made from oak and has a design of roses on the doors. Next to the closet is my desk on which sits my laptop. In my left stands a big mirror, my height and next to it is the door that led to the bathroom. It was a simple arrangement that sometimes love or hate, it depends on my mood.  
My eyes wander the bedroom, searching for something, anything. They stop on the silver laptop with a red star in the center.

"Haven`t erased those words last night?" can`t remember.

I get up and open the lid just to find those lines looking back at me. The most excruciating pain hits me.

The moonlight stop the cruel reality from hurting me, but when the sun rays appear the veil that was protecting me disappears and every little thing hurts. I don`t have enough words to describe it, don`t know if I want to.

I see only despair, my heart tears into shreds and almost lost my breath when the phone rings, saving me.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so, just to make it clear. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Taoko owns it...Sad

Also, this is not another chapter just the squel to the first chapter. I usually post a chapter in 3 or 4, sometimes 5 updates.

Please read and review. I really want to know that you think about this story. if it is good and such...

* * *

I answer without looking at the caller id to see who`s calling me at this hour.

"Hello?" ask, waiting a reply from the other end.

"Seiya?" someone I don`t recognize asks.

Still under the influence of sleep I can`t put a face tot the voice I hear no matter how much I try.

"That`s me. Who`s calling?" a small smile arising on my face.

Nothing. Not even the noise of someone breathing. Dead silence. Creepy.

"Is someone there?"

I feel my eyebrows rising while curiosity and concern make their appearance.

"Seiya…" that same someone whispers.

It creeps me out. I can`t figure out if it is a woman`s or a man`s voice but I don`t like it one bit. Something is off, really, truly off..

"Hey. If you want to talk with me start talking or I`ll put an end to this so called `conversation`." I say a bit angry.

Who has the nerve to make jokes at this early hour of the morning? I`m not in the mood for things like this today. Had a awful night. Actually, if I think about it, I haven`t been in the mood for anything since I met her. Well… since I`ve seen her. Didn`t actually met, yet.

Then realizing what I was thinking about, I shook my head, trying this way to get rid of those thoughts.

Why do I always have to find myself on that road again? Can`t I just, for once, go through a hour without thinking about that blonde? Bet she`s stupid, only has her fair beauty by her side. So why I can`t get myself to forget about her?

I forget about the one on the other end for a couple of moments, but it reminds me of its presence.

"Don`t let her go" whispers in a creepy voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Let who go" ask confuse.

Don`t know what it is talking about.

"Don`t make the same mistake again…" it continues without seeming to hear what I had ask.

And then it disappears. Just like that the conversation, if you can call that a conversation, ends. When I look at my cell, I see that no one has called.

How can this be? I`m sure that I have talked or at least it talked to me. Am I delusional?

Don`t think so. Must be still sleeping.

Yes, that it is, I`m still dreaming.

But when pinching myself nothing happens.

"Ok… I`m going crazy, aren`t I?... Not my favorite answer, though." I say out loud just to hear my voice.

I`m all lone in my three bedroom apartment and it gets lonely sometimes. Really lonely. On occasions, I break this loneliness bringing some chick to spend the night, but she always leaves in the morning, knowing that I don`t want to see her face again. A one night stand, that`s all it takes to put me in my mood again, usually. But isn`t working these days. I`m okay with this arrangement. At least they know where they stand. But as usual, my mind wanders back to that road, to that blond girl with weird hair.

I saw her once for God`s sake! And that was three weeks ago! Why can`t I forget her? How can she torment me these way?

The most painful thing is that I know deep down that I won`t see her again. New York City is so big, how can I find someone without knowing nothing about the person I`m looking for?

Yeah, sure, how can I forget? I know she`s engaged. Couldn`t miss the big tactless pink diamond on her ring finger. That awful thing just shouts: "Engaged" to everyone that sees it. As if that wasn`t enough I have to have this weird dreams disturbing my sleep.

What do they mean? I really don`t have a clue.

Why am I having them? Haven`t the slightest idea. But it all started on that fateful day when the blond caught my eye.

My cell rings again waking me from the deep thought that had me in its grasp. This time I carefully pick it up and look at the caller id before answering. One weird thing a day and at a time, don`t want to have a heart attack.

It wrote: "Taiki". He is my manager so I just know that he has something important to tell.

Taiki is a very intelligent man, actually, I believe that he`s a genius but can`t figure out why he chose being a manager for idols of all the things that he could be and accomplish. He is twenty five years old and has a beautiful wife named Amy, she is a doctor and as smart as him, maybe even smarter taking in account her chosen career. They are just like the family I never had and wanted.

"Good-morning, Taiki!" I greet him forgetting all about the other call.

"Good-morning, Seiya-kou!"

I hate it when he calls me that. "Kou" in Japanese means prince and I`m far from being one. But it`s his one little joke about my name, that I have to mention he gave it to me. I didn`t have a name before, I just was called Seiya.

"Look, I told you before. Stop calling me that with that tone. I`m no prince. Sure, you gave me the name Kou Seiya, but that doesn`t mean that you have to joke about it every time we talk." I say sighing.

"You`re close, though. Another album or two and you`ll be set for life, you know." He answers.

I can see him smiling, while sitting in a chair and looking at a picture of him and his wife. He loves her so much.

"Yeah… Why did you call me at this early hour, anyway?"

"You don`t seem your happy self today, Seiya. Having girl problems?"

He hit it dead on, like always. But this time I don`t even want to acknowledge what he said. I ignore his question, which I know that he will interpret as a "Yes", and change the subject.

"Get to the point already, will you?" I say rising my voice.

"You have a photo shot for your next album cover. Be there at twelve pm."

"Be where?" ask.

"I went to the trouble to rent you a limousine while you are there. Don`t want my star to get killed by his fans now, do I?"

I turn of my phone without saying "Good-bye" because I know that that question was his way to tell me that the conversation was over. My relationship with Taiki is kind of strange. He acts more like a big brother, than a manager. I suspect this happens because he understands where I came from and what had to live through. And also, because his wife will beat the crap out of him if he doesn`t "play" nice.

At this thought I begin to laugh while imagining Amy with a pan in hand chasing Taiki through the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i hope there is someone that read this story...:) and i hope that they will also review because i want to know your opinions.

I don`t own Sailor Moon. Taoko owns it. Sad:((

* * *

But I stop myself going on that road before my memories of my childhood will surfaces. Don`t want to remember them, feel like I can`t handle those right now. Getting up from bed, I`m going in the bathroom to take a long, warm bath. I just love taking a bath because the warm water always soothes my aching muscles and also banishes my thoughts. I get in my white, big, corner bathtub and let the water engulf my body, cleansing me from all my troubles. Closing my eyes, I let myself float on the clouds.

After an hour I get out of the bath and go to the sink to brush my teeth and shave. After another a half an hour, I finally get out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel around my lower waist, on my tights and another one drying my long, silky, pitch black hair.  
May sound a bit vain, but I just love my hair. Don`t really know why, but just do.  
I plopped on the couch in my living room, turning on the television to pass the time. It is only nine o`clock and I have nothing to do until twelve. Nothing on television either.

What am I going to do? I ask myself trying to figure out a way to pass the time.  
My living room is like any other living room. A black, leather couch in the middle, a twenty one inch lcd Samsung right in front of the glass coffee table. A bar from pin wood is sitting in the right corner of the room, a couple of feet from the television. Three shelves with books are hanging on the wall that had the door which lead to the hall that lead outside.

Two walls are black and two are a deep red, the ceiling is in a dark red and the floors are from dark lacquered oak. A typical bachelor flat.  
At ten past ten o`clock someone is knocking on my door, I know the time because just when I hear de knock I was looking at my clock.

On moment, please! I scream so that whomever it is doesn`t leave.  
I still have only that towel on me but when I`m about to go put something on me, I hear a second knock on the wooden frame, this time much more louder than the first. So I sprint to the door. Don`t want that person leaving. Don`t know why I don`t. it is something weird that is telling me not to let him or her leave.

Yes? ask while my eyebrows rise betraying my curiosity.  
It is a girl. A cute, unknown, young girl with long brown hair that is tied in a high ponytail. She is quite beautiful or at least her body is: big breasts, cute butt, long legs. Just my type.  
I I I she begins to speak but her cheeks are becoming redder by the seconds that pass and just can`t seem to find the words she looks for.  
Innocent comes to mind. Not fun. But maybe I`ll just play with her like this for just a little while, until she says what is it that she wants.

So with what can I help you, beautiful maiden? I ask bashing my long black eyelashes at the girl.  
And just like that I simply lose her. She looks into my midnight blue eyes and forgets all the words if I look closer I think that she also forgets to breath. Just like that. I so love my beautiful, innocent fans.  
Hey! Stop staring. Talk! I say after a couple of minutes of mindless staring at each other.  
The girl seems to come back to reality.

Oh sorry, sorry. I just wanted you to give me your autograph on this picture. But after seeing you like this she says trying to swallow.  
I look down at myself to see what the girl is seeing and realize that I have only a towel wrapt on my lower half. This is a little embarrassing. I forgot to put on pants, I was in front of my closet and forgot to put on pants! Where was my mind when I was dashing to the door? Behind me surely.  
Well I don`t take pictures right now. But I`ll sign your photograph if you still want

Of course! says enthusiastically giving me the pen and the photo which I sign as fast as I can and then shut the door in her nose.  
Not really the polite thing to do, but don`t care.  
How did my fans found me? And most important how did she get in here? Shouldn`t this be a very well supervised building? Oh, well shit happens.  
Don`t get me wrong. I simply love the attention and all but sometimes it get really old and annoying. Don`t know who I taught it was at the door that I needed to dash like that, forgetting about my almost naked state.

Anyway, I still have three hours until I need to go so I sit on the couch trying to watch what was on. But then a melody appears in my head and along with it the lyrics for it.  
I was in a one sided love.  
In a two sided bed This was just a game.  
You played with my heart without my consent.  
My heart, without consent.  
I just wanted your love, your undying hope Your smiling face to glow in the dark Like a light of hope guiding me on the road to happiness I wanted us to be happy in this cruel world But I didn`t see the cruelty that was in your soul And you played me,  
You made out of me a hateful thing that I now resent.

The melody still played in my head but the words were running away from me. I couldn`t grasp them, they were slipping through my fingers like water. So I stopped here. Maybe could finished it some other time when I`ll hear it again.  
Someone knocks at the front door and wakes me from my dream like state. I go to open it with the hope that I`ll find some friend of mine not another fan struck girl.

Hello! I say when see that in front of me stands a very tall black guy in a black tuxedo with a white shirt.  
He looks like he`s going to a wedding. I blink several times trying to remember if I met him somewhere before. But it is hopeless, can`t remember him.  
Good-day, sir. He spoke in a very powerful voice that send chills on my spine.  
I`m here to pick you up and escort you to your photo shot. Are you ready or shall I give you a couple of minutes to get decent? asks looking at me weird.  
I look down and get the feeling of deja-vu. I`m still almost naked with only the towel on me. Lost my head, want it back.  
God! How can someone forget to put on clothes? Twice in one day!

In ten minutes I get dressed. Nothing special because I know that they have there something for me to wear. I have a red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
Oh, I`m Seiya Kou I say holding my hand to shake his.  
He takes mine and shake it hard.  
I`m Ted, but you may call me Big T he says showing his white teeth.  
So, Big T you are my driver? ask just to make small talk.  
No, Taiki hired me to be your personal bodyguard. Oh, so that is why you have those big bad muscles. I say in a joking tone.  
Have a gun but don`t really like using it if I have a choice, you know?

Didn`t actually know but nonetheless I shake my head implying that I understand.  
When we got in the lobby the door man is inside trying to closing the doors so that the crazy girls wouldn`t come in.  
What is happening here? ask nobody in particular.  
I forgot to tell you that there is a big crowd outside tells me Big T.  
Oh, Mister Kou, sorry for this but someone saw you in the building and before I knew it this happened. The door man says smiling with his eyes shut.  
He was kind of creepy with his way of smiling. He looked like a snake and I hate those things.

You! Open the door, we need to be somewhere. Mister Kou please stay behind me and I`ll get you past them to the limousine in one piece. Big T told me.  
I do as he said and hope for the best. The last time I was in a crowd like this, they almost ripped me apart. I was in such a mess when I got to the car that I needed to go home to change before going to the after party.  
When the doors opened the screaming filled the lobby. They were crazy, screaming my name, asking me to marry them, to make them my lover.  
I didn`t know how I got in the limousine but there I was safe from the fans while Big T was in the passenger seat in front. He opened the window that separated the back from the front to say something.  
You`re ok? Yeah, feeling a like out of breath but fain.

After I answered him, he closed the window and the limousine begun to move.  
How could I tell him that I almost lost it when I was in that sea of people? It was like the world was collapsing all around me and all I could do was stand there and let it come down on me.  
All those girls yelling that they love me. How can they say that? They don`t even know me. But how can I judge them when I`m doing the same thing? I`m obsessing like them about someone I know nothing about. The difference between me and that crazy bunch is that they know some details about my life, about me. I`m all over the news these days so it is impossible for someone who is my fan to not know anything about me, even though what they say on television is a lie.

Why am I thinking about this now? I have a photo shot to do and am thinking about her again How can her simple image bring in me feelings that I have forsaken so long ago? How can those damn feelings surface so fast? I thought I buried them so deep inside that I won`t reach them ever again but I was so wrong, so, so wrong.  
I rest my forehead against the cold black window of the car door. It feels so good, so cold against the boiling feeling that is tormenting me.  
The rest of the drive I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

nobody read this story? is it that bad?:((

so if I won`t get any reply I`ll drop this story because it means that you don`t like it.

Oh, and i do not own Sailor Moon, Taoko owns it, very sad about this fact.

* * *

So why do you go there if you don`t enjoy it? Sincerely, I just don`t know. I really can`t say no to Minako and can`t tell her that I don`t like that place. I say while I put on what little make-up I wear day-to-day.  
Usako, you are too good for your own sake. My boyfriend always says to me this thing and I know it`s true. Everyone tells me that I`m too kind, too good, too innocent, too something but don`t want to change. I like to see the good in the people around me because if I stop believing in the glass that is half full then I`ll become bitter and bad like other people. It is something that I believe with all my heart.

I know, Mamoru-san please forgive me but I have to hang up now, ok? I have to go. I say a bit sad because I can`t talk to the one I love.  
No problem, Usako. I can`t talk either. I`ll call you tomorrow, okay? I`ll be waiting for your call, like always. Oh, and love you! I love you too, take care!

Before could say another word he hangs up. I know that he loves me and am not insecure about this but it just troubles me the way he ends the conversation, without letting me say another word. Anyway, I don`t have time to think about this because I need to get to Minako`s studio fast. Promised my friend that I`ll be there to watch out for her. She gets crazy sometimes when she is around celebrity and today has a photo shot with one of them.

Grab my keys from the tray and get out the door, remembering to lock the door behind me.  
I love my car. It is a yellow Nissan 3702. In my opinion it is a very feminine sports car, just perfect for a petite blond like me.  
I arrive at the studio around half past one. Minako and her team are freaking about the celebrity that they`ll gonna photograph and aren`t paying attention to me. So I pick a little corner and a chair to sit down next to the window. Oh, how I love to go to the park and photograph the scenery. I met Minako in the photograph class in college and we just clicked. She loved photographing people while I liked shooting scenery and animals, landscapes. My landscapes and her photos and we make some beautiful images.

The studio is more like a big room with all kind of photographic equipment laying everywhere. There is only one small window that most of the time is covered to keep the light from ruining the photos. There are three other smaller rooms. One is the bathroom, the other is where my friend and I develop the photos and the last is the changing room where the people can do their make-up or whatever there is they do there.  
Hate it here. I don`t like working in this place because sometimes Minako`s customers hit on me or the only came so that I will take their photo. Don`t understand why they want me behind the camera because I only do landscapes not portraits. Can`t bring out the beauty of the target like Minako does.  
After twenty or so minutes my friend finally acknowledges my presence and comes to give me a big bear hug so tight that I almost lose my breath.

Usa! I am so glad that you came! screams happily in my ear.  
Promised I would, didn`t I? ask her smiling.  
You won`t believe who I`ll photograph today. Says with enthusiasm in her voice.  
Haven`t heard her this excited about something since that good for nothing boyfriend of her dumped her. Glad she found something that makes her smile that beautiful smile of hers. Minako has this smile that simply lights her features, gives her a brightness that equals the suns.  
So guess! says while trying to arrange her long blonde hair.  
Oh, I better not. You know I`m not that into celebrities and stuff I tell her putting my hand behind my head and smiling.

Please? she asks looking at me with her big sky blue puppy eyes.  
Okay. Let`s see ASA? Minako shakes her head implying that is a no .  
Cicero? I try again.  
I try to find a boy band or boys that will get her this excited but I`m not that good at this. Don`t follow the news about who`s hot and who`s not. It doesn`t interest me so much but my friend is always trying to have a relationship with someone famous. Me, myself don`t see the attraction in dating someone who`s famous. You aren`t really alone, it is like every moment of the day someone is watching you. The privacy is non-existent and I wonder sometimes how they can live in the spotlight like this. Oh, leave it. I`ll tell you. Seiya Kou, the famous pop star is in New York and has a photo shot appointment with us! Isn`t this great? Seiya Kou tall with long delicious black silky hair and a pair of midnight blue eyes that will freeze you on the spot! Oh, and do not forget about his beautifully built body she says with little stars in her eyes.  
The name isn`t familiar, I didn`t hear about this person until now but it isn`t something unusual for me.  
You mean he has an appointment with you not with `us`. I correct her.

Actually I didn`t say anything to you because I was sure you will refuse but Minako says looking apologetic at me.  
Minako, what did you do? I ask getting a little concerned.  
His manager called, Taiki something, and he asked for you but when I began explaining to him that you just do landscapes and modify pictures he said this crazy sum of money and I just couldn`t refuse. She explains.  
Oh, Minako! We didn`t need the money so bad. We earn enough and plus you know I don`t like to be thrown in the spot light like this!

The main reason why I don`t photograph people, especially celebrities is because if you take a couple of pictures of them you will be thrown in their world so fast you don`t know what hit you and it happens whether you like it or not. Everybody begins to talk about your photos and watches your career trying to find out some dirt. And oh, man do I have dirt and secrets! No, I stayed away this long from the media I have to find a way to keep it like this.  
I know, Usa, but if we do this will have enough money to go to Paris for a hole year without having to work. This is our dream, isn`t it? That much? But why would he pay us this much money for some simple photos? I ask.

Something just isn`t right here. Nobody, celebrity or not celebrity, pays so much for a single photo shot.  
What is the catch Minako? Nothing gets by you. We have to put a girl in his arms. He doesn t know about it and if he finds out he won`t do the shot so we have to modify them a little. I`m not photographing him and I don`t want the credit for the photos. I`ll modify them but just that and nothing else. Okay, Mina? You`re the best! My friend screams and hugs me so tight I almost lose my breath for the second time this day.  
Hold on a second. This time next year I`ll be married. I can`t go to Paris with you for a hole year. I say and see the sadness appear in her eyes.  
Can`t you wait? You know what I think about that guy. He didn`t deserve you when we were in college and he certainly don`t deserve you not. Always going on trips for whole months and leaving you behind to wait for him and then he doesn`t call for weeks. You are making a big mistake, Usa.

I don`t want to talk about this Minako. I love him, he loves me. He is the one. So let`s just not talk about this anymore. Very well, but I still think you are making a big mistake. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at the two of us fighting, it is the first time they saw us like this. We have two girls and one boy to help us with our equipment and sometimes one of them comes with me on my little trips to find something interesting to photograph.  
Get to work and stop steering! I yell at them and they go back to work.

In the next moment a big black man enters the studio followed by a white boy with long pitch black hair. One of our girl helpers, her name is Clarisa and is a petite brunet with feisty personality goes to greet them.

Good day, gentlemen. With what can I help you? she asks batting her eyelashes at the white one.  
I am Kou Seiya and my manager Taiki Barnell made an appointment for today at two o`clock. The white one says.  
Clarisa looks at him trying to remember something that she forgot, at least this is what I make out of her expression while mister Kou waits patiently to be recognized. I put a hand in front of my mouth and try not to laugh. I would`ve been in the same situation if Minako didn`t informed me about his identity. The only distinction between me and her is that in spite of her brunet hair she`s in fact a totally blond one. She isn`t going to recognize him anytime soon and the other two are trying to have all the things ready for the shot.

Minako looks at me, begging me silently with her eyes to go and help Clarisa out but I raise my hands in front of me, refusing her. She accepted the job, it is her problem. I don`t want to be involved with someone like him. He looks pretty cocky and a player. I really don`t need to attract his attention, especially since I`m recently engaged. Remembering this fact, I look at my ring. The beautiful heart shape stone is the color of a pall pink and is so finely crafted in a classical design that I just fell in love with it. Pink isn`t really my color of choice, don`t know why everyone assumes that I like pink, when in fact I love midnight blue. It is something almost mystical about this color. It is the one that the sky takes at night and it is the one that the heart of the ocean took from God knows where.  
Jones? I hear my friend calling my name with concern in her voice.

Yes, Taylor? I say knowing before looking at her that the customer was in earshot proximity and had to act professionally.  
I wasn`t prepared to meet midnight blue, especially since I was just thinking about this color, eyes looking at me with such shook and I don`t know what that something else is in his eyes maybe curiosity? In those deep midnight blue just in the center of them I see a spark that doesn`t belong there. My heart stops and I forget to breath, something that haven`t happened to me since so long ago. When I forgot about those butterflies that made my stomach jingle? Where did they go? Remember that I was so calm when Mamoru proposed, that I only screamed and hugged him because that was what I was supposed to do. That was what everyone wanted to see me do but am I actually happy? Am I actually in love with him?

This is Kou Seiya, the famous pop singer and we are going to photograph him today , after a short pause she exploded, isn`t it great? I mean Kou Seiya, here, in person! Minako screamed jumping up and down just being her happy, no worries self.  
Seiya just smiled and tried to act as if this didn`t bothered him at all, as if he was used to this kind of reactions. But I can see that he would prefer if we would act normal.  
Nice to meet you, mister Kou. I am one of Minako`s assistants. I say extending my hand to shake his and giving him a warm smile or I hope it is a warm one.

I don`t feel like smiling right now because his midnight blues just shook my world. Intentionally didn`t mention my name, didn`t want his attention. Especially, when I am feeling so exposed and am questioning my feelings for the one that I`ve been with for the last five years. Five years means three of college and two of high school. How can I question my feelings after so long? After so many happy moments, dreams about getting married to Mamoru and having his children and just being happy, why do I question them now? What is with this feeling that I`m doing something wrong all of a sudden? That something is missing. Oh, get a grip already! I`m just having second thoughts about this hole engagement thing and the fact that Mamoru had to go all of a sudden doesn`t help me at all.

When I wake yp from my thoughts I can see that Minako is quietly trying to fix the light in the studio not letting anyone touching anything and refusing with stubbornness any help while Seiya is just steering at me, smiling a very disturbing smile. It makes him look like a wolf that has in front of him a very juicy sheep and is ready to attack.  
Why are you steering at me, Mister Kou? I ask as polite as I can.  
Oh, sorry. I just was thinking of how much fun it will be if we would go out sometimes, so what do you say?: he ask me continuing to smile in that same way.

Blinking a couple of times, I try to swallow the nod that appeared in my throat. Want to say no , to refuse him but can`t really get the words out.  
It`s okay sugar if you are a little overwhelmed. Everyone is when I invite them out. When those words of his struck home I feel a wave of rage washing over me. Who does he think he is calling me sugar and assuming that because I can`t find my words the answer is yes ? he is just as bad as all the rest of the celebrities. Just a playboy.  
Why would you assume that I would have said yes? Because I`m one hell of a catch.

Yeah, really sorry, but I`m taken. See this beautiful ring on this finger? I ask showing him my heart shape ring.  
For just a fraction of a second I see on his face something that looks very much as sadness but it may be my eyes that are playing tricks on me. He looks just as cocky as ever.  
It`s pink. He says keeping his cool.  
So? If it is pink, what? I try to get my hand away but he catches my hand so that he`ll have a good look at my ring.  
It`s kind of ugly too. I mean, it`s a pink heart made of some cheap stone set in a cheap ring. It doesn`t suit you. He affirms giving my hand back after placing a small kiss on the back of it that gives me shivers down my spine.

You know nothing about me or my fianc e so bug off you jerk! I say storming out of the studio.  
Who the hell he think he is? Saying those kind of things about my beautiful engagement ring and implying that my only true love isn`t my true love because of a stupid ring. Money doesn`t matter, nothing but love matters. I get into my car and drive around the city until I calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

" Okay, then let`s start working."

so i don`t own sailor moon, taoko owns it.

i really hope that someone is reading this. i can`t understand why nobody leaves any reviews...

* * *

***

The first thing I see when walking into the studio is that girl, the one from the airport, the one from my dreams, the blond Goddess. I can`t believe it, actually don`t want to believe what my eyes are observing. But a petite brunette appears from nowhere and blocks her from my view.  
"Good-day, gentlemen. With what may I help you?" the brunette asks batting her eyelashes at me.  
I`m a bit surprised because she doesn`t seem to know me. Something about her tells me to not be insulted by this, maybe because she doesn`t look to smart. I`m trying not to judge people by their appearance, but there are cases like this that you just can`t keep your first impression under control. You don`t know what they are capable of doing or how they will astound you.  
"I`m Kou Seiya and my manager, Taiki Barnell, made an appointment for today at two o`clock." I say in my sweetest tone. "And this is my bodyguard, Ted." I present him to the girl.

She looks at me like she is trying to remember my name from somewhere and I wait patiently to be recognized. Don`t think that the brunette will figure it out, though. After a couple of seconds I ask Big T a silent question, asking him what should I do next. If I wait for her to remember me it may take months. He just shrugs his big broad shoulders attempting not to laugh at the brunettes stupidity. She works in a field that encounters and deals with famous people on a daily basis, so she should know who is a celebrity and who`s not and who`s hot right now and not. I can`t conceive the fact that they haven`t photographed celebrities before because if they haven`t then why would Scot choose them? I really don`t want to work with amateurs or be photographed by one, especially when my image is at stake. You know, one bad picture and they`ll remember it for the rest of your life.  
"Excuse me, miss…" I say waiting for her to give me her name.

The girl looks like I brought her back to reality. Clearly, she isn`t a professional. Oh, Taiki where have you sent me? Swear, if I get through this alive I`ll never let him handle this kind of things again.  
"Oh, I`m very sorry. I haven`t introduced myself, have I? my name is Clarisa, nice to meet you, mister Kou." Says putting her left hand behind her head and smiling with her eyes closed.  
Actually, if I look twice at her, the girl isn`t that good looking to be so stupid. But even though, wouldn`t mind spending a night or two between those legs.  
"Clarisa. What a strange name you have." I say making her blush. "Where can I find the owner of this studio?"  
"That will be me, mister Kou." Someone from behind Clarisa says.  
The brunette steps aside and revels a beautiful girl with long blond straight hair and entrancing big blue eyes. I wouldn`t mind spending a night between her legs either. She has a sweet body too. Oh, I can actually imagine those slender legs wrapping around my body while claiming that sinful mouth of hers. I`m so happy right now that I chose a pair of baggy jeans, otherwise my erection would have been more than evident. But even though she is beautiful, she isn`t my type. Her clothes hides every inch of her skin and I love deep cleavage and mini-skirts. I am going through a dry period because of those dreams that don`t let me sleep at night. I haven`t had a woman in my bed since like forever and I`m starting to act like a horny teenager. Have to get my way tonight or I`ll go crazy.

"I`m Minako Taylor and I`ll photograph you in this wonderful afternoon. First, I want to introduce my partner, that is if you would want to meet her."  
When hearing about her partner my attention goes to the girl that I saw when entered the studio. She must be her partner, oh, I really hope that she is. Really want to meet her.  
"It would be my pleasure to meet her." Say hoping that the partner was the girl I wanted to encounter.  
Big T shots me a glance full of curiosity, wanting to know why was I so interested in that person. Maybe he will find out soon or maybe not, I won`t tell him. How could I? He`ll think I`ve gone insane.  
Minako leads us to the place where the blonde is sitting quietly, thinking about who knows what. I follow the path where her gaze is concentrating and see that she is looking at her engagement ring. A horrible one with a heart shape pink rock on top. It doesn`t suite her at all. I can`t comprehend if she likes it or fell in love with it over time.  
A sharp pain struck my heart but choose to ignore it. It is not the time to have stupid breaks done like this. Didn`t I want to meet her? To get to know her? This is the girl that haunts my dreams. She is also the one that is engaged waiting to get married to someone else. Didn`t thought about what will I do when I`ll meet her. Nothing gives me the right to steel her away from her soon to be husband. A voice in my head stabs me, asking me if I can steel her. What give me the confidence to think I am better than her fiancée. Truth be told, that confidence was born from the ugly ring.

Now that I`m so close to the one that kept me up so many nights, I am not so sure anymore that I want to meet her. The girl won`t fell in love with me at first sight like I did. I know that because I`m not some stupid love stuck blinded man that believes this kind of things.  
While I am thinking about the point in all these mess missis Taylor calls her partner and I find out that her last name is Jones.  
"Jones? Jones?"  
It takes a while for the blonde to become aware of our presence.  
"Yes, Taylor?" she asks looking at me and my bodyguard like she knew we were there.  
In her sky blue eyes a light appears clearing the cloud that covered them. They are more blue, more clear than the sky itself if something like this is even possible. My dreams didn`t do them justice, didn`t do her justice. I wasn`t prepared to meet the innocence in them. There is a sweetness to her that is completely surreal. Nothing about her is conniving or assuming. Nothing in this world could destroy that innocence and if someone tried I`m sure somebody was there to protect her, even though I wanted to be that somebody. She is that girl next door that everybody loves, that everybody protects. No. even if I can make her mine, body and soul, I could never condemn her at a life without secret, without privacy. Because that is the only type of live I know.

"This is Seiya Kou, the famous singer and we are going to photograph him today." After a short pause she exploded just like one of my fans. "Isn`t it great? I mean Kou Seiya, here, in person!"  
Minako began to scream jumping up and down just like my others fans, forgetting to present my bodyguard but I`m sure he is used to this kind of treatment.  
I tried to smile and act as if this was normal and it was but I would have preferred if she didn`t do that. Sometimes it is simply embarrassing and very unprofessional. All the photographers that I met before were so cold and uninterested in me that most of the time I feel like I am a piece of furniture. They are very different from what I am used to.  
Taylor looked uncomfortable while her partner was acting this way. Bet if she had a rock under which to hide she`ll hide without giving it second thought.  
"Nice to meet you, mister Kou. I am… one of Minako`s assistants." She lies between her teeth.  
Minako doesn`t seem very happy about what Jones said. Bet she will scold her after we will leave because she made Minako look very bad, especially since Minako presented Jones as her partner.  
The blond isn`t a very good liar. Even though I didn`t know the truth, I still would have seen right through her lie and it is all because her cheeks betrays her. They became pink like the cherry blossoms. I think she doesn`t even know it. And also, Jones was looking directly in my eyes until she told the lie. When she did her eyes focused on something behind me. If I wasn`t paying attention I wouldn`t have seen it.

Minako leaves us without saying one word trying to let the moment pass. She goes to fix the light because she saw that one of her assistant couldn`t do it.  
"Excuse me for a second mister Kou, I need to fix something." Says before disappearing.  
Giving Big T an almost imperceptible signal, he leaves me alone with the blonde that was now lost in her little fantasy world and didn`t acknowledge my presence. It`s better this way because now I can look at her all I want without her questioning me.  
She has long blond hair that is almost as long as her height. She is shorter than me with, I think, about twenty inches. I remember that on that day in the airport she had two meat balls made from her hair on each side of her head and it was a strange sight that caught the attention of very many people, especially mine. But now her hair is in a low ponytail while her bangs are made to stay on her right side. It looks good. I would have preferred it to be free for me to run my fingers through her silky hair. She has a cute small nose and a pair of kissable lips that I wouldn`t mind to give them some color. She doesn`t get kissed enough if you ask me and if I was her boyfriend I wouldn`t let her leave the house without claiming those lips. The blouse without sleeves and with a high neck that she is wearing is white and serried to her body and it makes her look like a nun. I can see her in something more appealing than what she is wearing.  
Oh, I should really stop this because if I go on imagining her in less clothes my erection will grow so much that will be evident even in these baggy pants. I swallow the knot from within my neck and try to think of something else. I am brought back from my thoughts by her sweet voice.

"Why are you staring at me, mister Kou?" she asks in a very polite tone that is irritating the hell out of me.  
"Oh, sorry, I just… was thinking of how much fun it will be if we would go out sometimes, so what do you say?" ask giving her my best charming smile.  
I can see she has a hard time refusing me. I actually begin to believe that maybe I have a small chance at winning her over…  
What am I saying? Why do I think about these things? Don`t want to be in a relationship! What is wrong with me? She doesn`t mean anything to me! Does she?  
"It`s okay sugar if you are a little overwhelmed. Everyone is when I invite them out."  
I see the change in her eyes. She is hating me so much right now and her reaction is taking me by surprise. Girls usually began to giggle and scream when I call them "sugar" or something else that is similar. I`m being my normal self with her and she looks at me like she wants to kill me. What is wrong with her?  
"Why would you assume that I would have said yes?" asks in a tone so full of hostility it turns my blood into ice.  
"Because I`m one hell of a catch." I respond without thinking and it irritates her even more.  
"Yeah, really sorry, but I`m taken. See this beautiful ring on this finger?" says showing me her stupid engagement ring.

Her attitude it`s getting on my last nerve, especially that ring of hers. I will make her mine and then I`ll give him back to that fiancée of hers. What am I thinking? She really revels the worst in me just by being here.  
"It`s pink." I tell her trying to be uninterested in the whole situation.  
"So? If it is pink, what?"  
When she tries to get her hand away from me, I catch it and look at her ring some more. It really is ugly and doesn`t suit her at all. What does she sees in it? What does she see in her fiancée? I can see something else on her finger… I shake my head chasing away those stupid thoughts.  
"It`s kind of ugly too. I mean, it`s a pink heart made from some cheap stone set in a cheap ring. It doesn`t suit you." I say to her giving her hand back after I place a kiss on the back of it.  
I don`t know what is wrong with me. I think something and when I open my mouth I say something totally different. And on top of this I don`t know why I kissed her hand. It just felt like the right thing to do. My lips on the back of her hand, on her silky skin while her perfume, something made of roses and something I can`t identify, invade my senses soothing me.  
"You know nothing about me or my fiancée so bug off, you jerk!"  
And so storms out of the studio leaving me staring after her like the fool that I am. When looking around me, I see that everyone has stopped what they were doing and were staring at me like I`ve done something wrong. Bit T comes near me with curiosity filling his eyes.  
"So what happened here? She was looking pissed." He says.

"Don`t want to talk about it, Big T. you could say I made a big mistake talking with her." I tell him looking at Minako, which was coming to me and wasn`t very happy.  
"I don`t know what happened but on behalf of my friend I apologize. She`s going through a rough time…" she says trying to excuse her friend not knowing that in fact I was the one to blame.  
"Don`t worry. It didn`t bother me."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay so here is the next part of the story. Hope you like it and u let me know what you think about it._**

**_oh, and i do not own sailor moon._**

* * *

And so for the next four hours I was occupied with the photo shot and haven`t got the time to stop and think about what in fact had happened.

Minako made me sit in so many different positions and she taken so many photos that I was tired of the hole thing by the end. At one point I even ask her why do I need so many photos and she answered that many of them aren`t gone be that good and that she wanted to have from where to choose. When it finally ended I was so bored, I could have read a book.

"So, now that we finished… would you want to go somewhere to have a drink?" Minako asks me batting her long lashes.

On any other given day, I would have gladly accepted but I wasn`t in the mood for her. Minako was the kind of girl after celebrities and fame and I bet she would want to go somewhere where everyone sees us. Actually, I wouldn`t put it past her to call the paparazzi herself. No, I definitely don`t want the attention.

"Actually, I have plans. Maybe another time." I say walking out of the studio, leaving her without looking back.

It is seven o`clock when I get back. I don`t want to spent the night alone, not tonight. So I get into the shower to get ready for going clubbing.

I pick a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt which I leave the top three buttons undone. I tie my long, silky hair as always in a low ponytail and try to arrange the bangs that always fall in my eyes. Mission impossible ten.

Big T is waiting patiently for me on the couch, in the living room. When he sees me coming, he gets up waiting to find out where we are going.

"Where are we going?" He asks seeing that I didn`t say anything.

"We`re going to a very select club and you are coming with me." I tell him grabbing my leather coat and going out.

I called the chauffer that Taiki hired to drive me around and told him to wait for me in front of the building. So when we got down stairs we don`t have to wait for the limousine to appear because it is already outside.

"Where to, Mister Kou?" the chauffer asks.

"Do you know the most exquisite club around here?"

"I`ll drive you there right now. It is an hour drive if you don`t mind."

"Not at all. I just want to have fun."

I look around the mini bar from the limousine and find the brand of champagne that I love so much. In moments like this I love Taiki so much. He knows how to make my day. I pour into two crystal glasses and one of them gives to Big T, which he at first refuses.

"Let`s start partying, my friend! This is the only way to live!"

Big T accepts the glass but takes only one small sip as if sampling it.

"Drink up, there is more from where it came." I say encouraging him.

"Thank you for the offer, mister Kou. But I`m on duty." He says putting the glass down.

I didn`t think one minute about the fact that he was on duty. I just wanted someone to drink with me, hoping that if I drink enough maybe I would forget about that stupid little girl. I really shouldn`t have said those things about her engagement ring, but it was as if I couldn`t stop myself from bashing it.

Why am I thinking about her again? I drink all the champagne and look for something with more alcohol in it. I find a bottle of whiskey and without second thoughts I pour in a glass with two ice cubes. And so I sink in the forgetfulness that only alcohol can give you. When I get to the club I am a bit wasted but that doesn`t stop me from having a great time.

When I get out of the limousine, all the people that are waiting in line to get in to the club start screaming my name, trying to touch me or some girls trying to kiss any part of me that they can reach. I waved and entered the club without stopping to sign autographs. Didn`t have the mood for it. I`m lucky to have Big T with me, protecting me from all those fanatics.

The first thing I see when I enter the local it is the bartender. She looks… good to eat. She is wearing only a blood red lace bra that doesn`t leave much to the imagination and a pair of black short leather pants that are so short you can`t really call them pants. They are more like boxers.

I approach the bar to see her body better. She moves with such flexibility and grace, just like a cat. She is dressed more like a stripper than a bartender, especially with those twenty three centimeter stiletto heels of hers. They are also blood red.

I sit on the stool without losing her out of my sight. I am waiting patiently for her to see me and serve me, maybe even do something more.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" I hear her asking with a slight accent.

"Hm… a dance with you if that is possible." I tell her smiling.

"That can be arranged."

The girl says looking me up and down, clearly liking what she sees.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, a scotch whiskey, the best you have. I`ll be waiting for that dance."

While I was savoring my drink, the red head was trying to satisfy the other customers. The first break she got she came to me and put a hot glass in her cleavage daring me to take it with her ice cold eyes. A red head with blue eyes, this is a first for me but when I look deeper in them I see that she has contacts. I give her a wolfish smile and bent to get the shot of tequila. She held her breath until I`d finished with the lime wedge almost a minute later.

"I think we can have that dance now."

Without thinking about it she climbed on the table and then sat down while being careful so that I ended up between her legs. I put my hands on her waist and get her down from there to lead her on the dance floor. And there is where I lost myself.

She was like sex on heels. The red head began moving in such a way that she caught my attention and controlled my senses so that I only saw and sensed her. I would have taken her right there and there if it wasn`t for all those people around us. I put my hand on her hips while she began moving them against me, making me go crazy. I wanted her really bad so I made my move.

"How about the two of us go to my apartment and start knowing each other better?" ask whispering into her ear trying my best to keep it cool.

I longed for a women`s touch, I longed even more when her image was tormenting me.

She turns around to be face to face with me and kisses me. I feel her tongue entering my mouth and beginning to massage my tongue. I could taste the alcohol. She was wasted but that didn`t matter at all. Girls are more flexible to the craziest things when they lose their inhibitions.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes after which she tells me to wait outside while she gets her stuff. I was surprised to see her kissing the bartender that took her place, which was a girl too. It will be a very fun night, I taught seeing the two kissing. If she couldn`t make me forget about the blond then no one could.

The red head was clinging to my arm in less than a minute so I gave a sign to Big T which was watching me like an eagle watching its prey to let him know I was ready to go. He was in front leading us through the crowded room and then through the people outside that began screaming once again.

When we were in the safety of the limousine the girl became all of a sudden quiet and serious. The smile disappeared from her face and her blue icy eyes became like steel. Big T put his hand on his gun ready to shot of she would do something suspicious. She was way too close for him to take a chance in trying to immobilize her.

But she didn`t do anything. She just talked.

"No names. No exchange of phone numbers or of addresses. No trying to keep in touch or to transform this in a relationship. I don`t do relationships. It is a one night stand. Nothing more, nothing less. So let`s live it at full and have fun. Oh and I almost forgotten. No photos or filming."

I like her. She is just my kind of girl, but I just have to play with her a little.

"But you know… you already know my name, where I stay and with a little work you can even get my phone number without my consent, of course." I tell her playing with her long, wavy hair.

"I guess so… well then, mister superstar Kou Seiya, I shall tell you my name and only my name so that we can be even but the rest I will keep my rules. My name`s Aries." The red head says without looking at me, continuing with her mixing the drinks.

"You know, rules are make to be broken." I say forcing her hand.

I was a little curious about what will she do if someone tried to break them. She didn`t say anything about the consequences if a rule was broken.

Hearing my words, she put the glasses down and turned very slow to look directly into my eyes. She had that icy glare again. I couldn`t tell what she was thinking.

"I don`t think you`ll break them. You too want just a one night stand. You aren`t interested in a relationship with a bartender, it will affect your career and your status as a Don Juan, a ladies man. But if you would, then you will meet my lover and she will not be very friendly."

Her words left me speechless. Aries had a lover, a girl lover and she was coming with me at my apartment. Why? Why would her lover let her do whatever she wanted? How could someone accept this so easily without trying to stop this cheating?

"I need a man from time to time. I do love her but I need the hardness of a man to keep me really satisfied and as long as I don`t commit, there isn`t a problem. Now, that I put your mind at ease, shall we continue our little party?" Aries asked giving me the glass with the drink she was working on making just a second ago.

I acknowledge that she offered one to Big T too but he refused politely. She didn`t push it. We drank and kissed and drank some more all the way to my apartment. We were so into each other by the time we got in the lobby that if Big T haven`t been with us we would have made love right there and there. But he was and he guided us to my apartment and closed the door behind us.

"He didn`t seem very happy." Aries stuttered, trying to pronounce the words right.

"He doesn`t matter. I can easily take care of him tomorrow." I say trying to kiss her but she slips through my fingers and runs away.

She wanted to play run and hide. I could play that… for a while at least.

We ran a little, me chasing her through the rooms and then caching her in the living room. Then I take her in my arms and go in the bathroom where I throw Aries in the big bed with black sheets without any considerations. I am sure the red head is used to it.

Before I follow her in bed, first I take my shirt and jeans off, leaving my underwear on so that she will have what to take off. Aries just stays on the bed watching me like a little cat.

"So, now that you don`t have where to go. What shall I do with you?" I ask climbing in bed with her, taking her small frame into my arms.

Aries puts her hands on my chest and begins to play with my nipples giving me small chills down my spine. I begin to kiss and bite her lips and then go down her neck, her collarbone. When I get to her breasts I unhook her bra and let the two giants out of their cage for me to play with. Her nipples instantly harden when I only touch one of them with my tongue. I begin to suck and bite one of them while with the other I play with my hand. She begins to moan softly like a true little kitten that she obviously is. I didn`t think she will give me the pleasure of hearing her beg me to take her, but she does.

"Please… oh, please… I want… you… in me." she says between breaths.

I`m a little disappointed. I was hoping that I had to work to hear those words. But all the same I shall play with her a little more before I give her what she wants. But she rises and takes off her shorts and panties. My face is right at her center and I don`t let the opportunity escape through my fingers. I put my hands on her ass, that beautiful ass that just asks for some well-placed strikes, but I leave that for another time. So I put my hands on her ass and keep her still while I do my way with her body.

I feel her fingers in my hair, pulling it harder as her climax rises. I won`t let her have her release. When she is on the point of falling I let her go and she falls on the bed with her arms and legs spread wide open. I don`t let her rest because I start again playing with her breast. Aries puts her hands on my chest and makes me sit on my back while she climbs on top of me. I see it in her eyes the determination to torment me.

She takes my pants off and starts leaving a fiery path on my body. I am looking at her making her way to my erection. She puts her hands around my hard on and then, slowly begins to suck. I am a little disappointed at her way of doing things but I push that aside trying to enjoy. In a few minutes she brings me to the edge but I don`t want to finish it this way so I put my hands around her waist and lift her so that she`ll be right on top of me, then I let her gently down so that she can position herself. I enter her without any problems and Aries throws her head back saying: "Oh, my God!". The real fun starts now.

When we both finish, we lay on the bed naked without a drop of energy left into our bodies.

Aries falls asleep right away but I remain awake looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what is missing. Why do I feel so incomplete? What do I need more than I already have?

I gave up love, all kind of love for my success. You can`t have them both, you have to choose and I made my mind, I chosen so why don`t I feel complete? Why aren`t I happy?

My eyes in their wandering fell upon the laptop. My laptop which is open. I remember clearly that I have closed it after erasing those awful words. So how come they are on the laptop defying me?

This isn`t possible. No, someone is messing with my head. Yeah, that must be it. This is just some kind of intelligent joke made by no other than my manager Taiki. Oh, he`s good.

I rise and go to the desk curious to see what stood written there in the document. There could have been my words because Taiki is a genius and without a problem could have found out what I wrote. But there were more than my words written there.

"Remember Seiya your wish. Remember what you had given up for her. Remember and come back, Seiya. Come back to us, to me. Remember the truth and forget this lie. She will never be yours. It wasn`t meant to be and the stars will never allow it."

"Remember what? What truth?" I whisper looking and reading those lines again.

"The stars won`t allow it… won`t allow what?" I ask myself. I`m brought back to reality by Aries.

"Darling, come back to bed. It isn`t fun without you in it." She says sleepy, trying to grab me by the arm, thinking about her lover.

I close the laptop and go back to bet but can`t really sleep. My mind keeps wandering back at those lines, at those words.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko owns it, this is my disclamer.

Okay so I am very sorry it took me this long to write the next chapter but I had problems with the path I wanted to go. In the begining his was supposed to be something sweet with very little fantasy in it. The fantasy was supposed to be concerning some ideas of mine, not some fantastics characters but.. as I was writting this chapter, especialy, I forgot my initial plan and transformed this into a full fantastic story.:) I really hope you do not mind, I also hope you don`t mind the mega OOC that is found in my story. I am trying very hard to keep their personality but it is my first time writting fan fiction and I don`t know how good I am at keeping their personalities in check.

Reviews are welcome, even though they might be bad:)

I really hope you enjoy this little story of mine.

* * *

I stormed out of the studio knowing that Minako would kill me when she`ll get through to me but I didn`t care. It doesn`t matter. I just had to get away from that guy. He really got to me. It wasn`t his cocky attitude nor the way he talk, it was what he said about my engagement ring that made me act that way. He said those things like he knew me, like he knew what I like… he gave me that impression that he would had chosen the right ring, the perfect one for me. So I ran because I didn`t want to believe that someone else than Mamoru, some stranger I have never met could know me in that personal way, but the truth is that even Mamoru, the one that I chose to be my one, doesn`t know me even if he should. So I drive and drive and drive some more.

I let the wind blow away all my thoughts, especially all my doubts, but it doesn`t work. I keep thinking about him… the way he looked, the way he smiled at me, the way he smelled… he smelled like roses and moon rays. He is the first person that has that fragrance. Moon rays… the only person I know that smells like that, everybody else smells like sunlight or someone even smelled like fresh earth. Mamoru smells like fresh earth, like stability and calm. I want stability and calm and happiness. I deserve it, I need it.

Driving without a destination got me to a place, a beautiful place outside the city. I pull over, get out of the car and go to the beautiful very green forest that caught my attention. The trees are so tall and the leaves are perfect. They don`t have a single defect on them. It is unnatural but it is beautiful and I just can see my favorite tall beauty with green forest eyes and brown earth like long straight hair in a long see through dress posing for me in this place. Because I don`t like wasting occasions like this and I don`t leave anywhere without my cameras, I call Makoto.

The phone rings three times before Makoto finally answers.

"Heeeelllloooo…." I hear her voice thickened by sleep.

She was sleeping at this hour and I just woke her up. Makoto will not be happy about this but since she is kind of awake now she will surely want to hear me out.

"Ugh… sorry, Makoto for waking you but I just found a forest near the city ad you will look amazing in a long pink see through dress among all this intensely green scenery." I tell her speaking very slow and saying the words correctly.

"Usagi… I don`t know what to say… I`m really not in the mood for a photo shot…" she says.

"Makoto, believe me with these photos in your portfolio you will make a very good impression. A very, very good impression and you know I don`t lie about this things." I tell her saying the magic words that will convince her.

"If it were anybody else, I wouldn`t have believed it but since it is you who says this I`m coming." She says and hung up.

Makoto didn`t let me tell her where this place is so I know that she will call me in a while asking about directions, but until my cell rings I will just stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet. The wing begins to blow, moving the leaves and making a sweet sound… so soothing and calming and it is making me forget. Forget about all the problems and all the stupid insecurities that that bastard started. I walk to a beautiful big oak and sit down leaning my back on the thick trunk. And I just let go. I close my eyes and in a second I fall asleep.

"When I open my eyes the forest disappeared and I find myself in a room that is dark, cold and scary. It is so cold that I can feel my bones freezing. I look around and then I understand that I am standing in a big old bed with nothing on me except a very thin night gown. Luckily for me there is a thick blanket that I immediately pull over my almost naked body trying to warm myself up but it isn`t working. The blanket is made from an animal fur and it is very comfortable and it should warm me but nothing is happening. I actually start shivering and it takes me a while to understand why. The fear that is controlling me is making my blood freeze, is controlling my heart. I am afraid. But of what? I don`t know, I just know I am scared of something. I decide to wait for that something to happen so when I hear a boom I know it has come.

I understand immediately that even if I tried to run I wouldn`t had where to run too so that is why I couldn`t move from that bed, that is why I had to try and calm myself.

"Darling! I have come to take my right!" I hear somebody yelling.

And my fear goes up an inch. I suddenly feel naked and weak. I begin trembling waiting like a scared little rabbit for the big bad wolf to appear and eat me. Then I hear the awful sound of the door creaking. He has come. He will hurt me very bad. I don`t know from where I know this, I just do. My mind is screaming at me to just get the hell out of there but I can`t move a muscle.

"Hello, sweat heart! Oh, how I waited for this. You are mine now. Only mine and nobodies else but mine!" I hear him saying while he stumbles in bed.

He is drunk, I can smell the alcohol in his breath and immediately feel his hand grabbing my leg and pulling me to sit under him. I can feel his hands all over my body while my stomach protests loudly against those touches.

"There you are blonde beauty." He says while he pulls me to him and puts me on all four, then he rips my night gown.

A scream fills the air around me. It takes me a second to understand that I am the one screaming but I just don`t understand why. Maybe it is better this way…"

I wake up all sweaty and scared. I look around and all I see are trees, then I feel my phone vibrating.

"Makoto."

I knew she will call eventually, but the fact that I fell asleep in a place like this and had such a dream takes me by surprise. And such a real dream like that… I find myself still shivering.

I shake the feeling of and answer and in a few words I tell Makoto all she needs to know to get to where I am. As soon as I hung up the wind starts again but this time it brings whispers with it not peace and serenity.

"You don`t deserve him… let him go… you won`t be together. You will never be together. The stars won`t allow it!"

"Who is there?" I ask, my voice trembling.

Nothing. Just the wind.

"He is not yours to take!"

I hear someone screaming furiously and a gush of wind appears of nowhere blowing my hair all around my face. I have the sensation that the wind tries to make a point, to make me scare and let go of whomever I have in my grasp. I don`t think it is talking about Mamoru, though…

What the hell am I doing? I am trying to understand what the whispers are referring to, what my twisted imagination made up. I must be going insane to believe that the wind is talking to me.

"Usagi?"

As soon as Makoto appears the strange wind disappears leaving me standing all alone and scared, trembling just a little. Maybe, just maybe I didn`t imagine all this but I can`t believe that, it is just so impossible it shouldn`t even be considered.

"Are you okay?" I hear the concern in my friend voice and I automatically snap out of it, trying to assure her that I am just peachy.

"Yeah. Don`t worry. I am more than better." I whisper giving her a smile.

She doesn`t buy it but shrugs it because she know that I won`t tell her anything. At least in that moment, she knows sooner or later I will tell her what is bothering me so she can wait until then.

"You are right, girlfriend. This really is a very magical place. I always wonder how come you find all these magical places." Makoto says while looking around at the trees that surround us.

"If I tell you I just stumble upon them by mistake, will you believe me?" I ask the beauty.

"Yes. You always stumble upon good things. You never choose them, you usually choose badly." Makoto says turning her back at me so that I can`t see her expression.

She truly was saying something more with those words of hers, something that I don`t want to hear in this moment. I know Makoto never really liked Mamoru. Ever since she met him, she told me that he didn`t deserve me and that he will surely make me cry. I forgot about her dislike of my fiancé when I called her. I don`t need this kind of thing right now. Why do all the doubts appear the first minute when you are alone, when the love of your life s far away from you and can`t chase away the ill feelings? I will never understand why all the bad things come crashing on you the first second when the weakness shows her ugly face. I am trying very hard to be strong, to be confident in his love for me, in the fact that we are meant to be together, to ignore all the little things that he does that I very much dislike but pretend to life for us to be happy. In love there has to be a relationship based on give and take, based on compromises so that is what I do, I compromise so that we will be happy.

Why do I need to work this hard to make this work? Is this right? Is this really meant to be? Makoto, one of my best friends, is telling me that I don`t make the right choices when I chose them, that I only stumble upon the right ones. She is basically telling me that Mamoru is not the one, just like that arrogant badass told me that the ring didn`t suite me. No. I don`t have to believe them. It is just their opinion; they are entitled to have one. I am making the right decision. I am. This things that I am feeling are just the doubts before the weeding. Everybody has them. I am very sure that Mamoru is about to break down because of the emotions, even if he doesn`t show it. A giggle escapes my mouth at the image of Mamoru showing how unsure he is. The ever cool, confident Chiba Mamoru showing weakness, well that is something I would want to see.

"Makoto, could we not have that discussion again in this place? I get it, I truly do. You don`t like him, but I love him, I'm going to marry him and I really want you to be one of my bridesmaids." I tell her.

She doesn`t look very happy about my decision, but lets me alone for the moment.

"Okay. Then lets start this photo shot and get it over with."

I just hate it when she acts like this. She disapproves of my decision. She always disapproves of my decision when it involves Mamoru. No, no more thoughts about him today. I had enough doubts to last me a lifetime.

I take a couple of photos of Makoto while she puts on her pink see through dress. She doesn`t have a single problem with me taking photos of her naked body. I know I would have had a big problem if someone took nude photos of me. I wouldn`t have had the courage or this natural attitude. Of course, she isn`t entirely naked, she has this miniscule panties that are a soft pink and a bra that is the same color as her silk skin that gives the impression that she isn`t wearing one. But still, I would have felt exposed and weird and the photos would have shown my feelings, my awkward feeling of being photographed naked. They would have been awful.

By the end of the day I have taken almost five hundred photos but only a half of them would be good, the rest would probably be thrown away and forgotten. Not a single word was said between the two of us this hole time. It was best this way because she let me concentrate on the task I was doing.

"We are done. I`m happy you could stay and give me the opportunity to photograph you at sun down. The light was incredible. The way it fall on your skin and hair, I don`t have any words to describe it." I say entranced about the photos that I took.

"I`m happy I did this, too. It will do wonders for my career." She told me while changing back to her normal clothes. "You know… everyone in my line of work wonders how come I am the only one that you photograph, they are pretty jealous that they can`t convince you to take their photos too. I am the only model you use, why is that?" Makoto asks me.

"Because… I don`t know how to say this. You look perfect in this kind of environment; it is like you were made to be a goddess of the earth and forest. And you aren`t my only model, you know. I use Ray, you know Ray, right? The brunette you met a couple of weeks ago." I wait until she shakes her head making me understand that she remembers. "I use her for beautiful dark places like a forest in the night time or a cave. Oh, and one time, when we found this entrancing Arabian scenery, it was when some Arabian circus was here, she looked like a fire goddess with the flame throwers playing with fair all around her. And then, you don`t know them or maybe you do… I use Michiru the famous violinist and Haruka the famous race driver for beach and water because they remind me of a siren and an angel. Michiru is a very good swimmer also and Haruka just loves to fly and she looks wonderful and so peaceful on the beach with the summer breeze playing with her short sand like hair. But they don`t want to publish or use the photos, they gave me permission to use them, but I respect their decision and I`m not using them either. I feel that if I use them I would invade their privacy." I tell her knowing perfectly well that for a while I sounded like a child talking about her favorite toys.

"Oh. I didn`t knew that." She simply says without a hint of hurt in her voice.

I would had told her this a long time ago but I forgot and since she never asked it simply slipped my mind.

It is getting dark so we finally go back into the city. Makoto wants to go clubbing and spend some more time with me, but I don`t feel like it so I refuse. I know what she wants to do, she is quite the instigator but I won`t let her make me slip and ruin my relationship. We spend some more time together and she tells me about how she got the autograph of a very famous singer, someone named Seiya Kou but the name doesn`t ring a bell. But her story is very funny. I never would have guess that Makoto would freeze when meeting someone famous, maybe because she is also a very well known model. It is refreshing to know that she hasn`t changed at all since when we were in high school. Then at eight o`clock we part ways after giving dinner together. After a weird day like today, I just want to go home and talk to my sweet Mamoru. I began feeling lonely and missing him so much now that nobody is trying to get my attention.

So I get out of the car as soon as I park it in the underground garage and then run to the lift and push enthusiastically the four button where my apartment is. I get out of the lift way to quick and I end up scaring a old couple and I forget to formally greet them, but I am sure they didn`t even notice my lack of manners because they were trying to calm themselves. I stop only when I am inside of my, in fact, our four room apartment. It is kind of silly of me to act like a child but it is also a lot of fun. I forget how much fun it was when I was little to just forget everything else and act like the innocent, clumsy girl that I was, not giving a damn about what someone else taught about me. I giggle thinking about how Mamoru would see right through me when I called. I never could lie to him, actually I didn`t try even once to lie. I don`t see the point. If you have to lie to your only love then how could you call that love? You should be comfortable telling him or her everything and him or her telling you everything without having to worry about the possibility that your love will not understand or misunderstand. Since it is your true love, he or she should understand. As always I space out again and am brought back to reality by the phone ringing. I launch for it with such speed and force that I end on the floor breathing heavily but succeeding on answering before he hung up.

'Mamoru?" I ask while trying to catch my breath.

I lie on the floor with the phone at my ear trying to pay attention at the other person.

"Usako? Did I interrupted something?" he asked and I could hear the concern in his voice and something else I can`t quite place.

Could it be anger? Why would he be angry? No, it must be just my imagination. I imagine the look on his beautiful manly face while thinking about me and I forget all about that something else that bugged me.

"No, no! Don`t worry. You know me… I was thinking again and didn`t hear the phone… or so I taught. Is it your first time calling?"

"No. Actually it is my third time calling."

Of, so it was annoyance in his voice at that moment, but it doesn`t seem right. I don`t let him finish his sentence because I feel bad. I was so into my own little world that I didn`t hear the phone.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was daydreaming again!" I begin screaming apologies.

He lets me talk until I calm down. Mamoru knows how useless it is to try and stop me from apologizing.

"Are you done, Usako?" he asks after ten minutes of hearing me talk nonsense.

"Yes." I say blushing slightly even though he can`t see me.

"Well, then if you are calm now would you tell me how was your day? You told me this morning about your lack of interest in the photo shot Minako asked you to do. How it went?"

My heart literally stops. I have forgotten all about that stupid cocky boy that had planted the seed of doubt in my heart. How can I tell him that he had succeeded in doing what my friends couldn`t all this years? How can I tell my lover, my soul mate that a total stranger with a single phrase in ten minutes made me so uncomfortable and furious that I ended up storming out of the studio before the shooting even began? No, no I defiantly can`t tell him this. He would be so furious, he`ll surely do stupid things. Even though I don`t believe in lying, I can`t possibly tell him the whole truth.

"Usako?" I hear his voice full of concern calling me. "Did something bad had happened today at the studio?"

I can tell that he is beginning to get angry and I am such a bad liar… I really don`t want him to get angry or upset because of that childish thing.

"Oh, nothing really. I just didn`t go along well with that guy. You know I don`t like superstars…" Or anyone that I don`t have a connection with, I continue the phrase in my head. I tell him praying to all my lucky stars that he`ll just drop it.

But of course, I don`t have any lucky stars.

"Did he do something to you?"

His voice is so cold that I can almost feel the room temperature dropping even though he isn`t here. It is so cold and empty of any trace of emotion that my blood freezes in my body and I remember that voice from that weird dream I had in the forest. But it was just a dream. Granted, a weird and very realistic one but just a simple dream in the end.

I need a couple of minute to calm down before I can answer him; Mamoru waits patiently for me to answer.

"No, he didn`t do anything to me specifically. He just complained a lot about the quality of the photos and he got me angry and I left. It isn`t as if I was the only one taking his photo. That is all, but on the bright side I found a wonderful place today and took some amazing photos of Makoto. I`ll sent them to you as soon as I can. They will surely leave you speechless."

There is silence when I stop talking and it begins to scare me. Did he see through my lie? Or maybe I shouldn`t have mentioned Makoto? He doesn`t like her, either. I just had switched some words and facts but it is the same thing in the end… I just need to talk tomorrow with Minako so that in case she talks with him she will know what to tell him.

After a couple of minutes more I can`t take it anymore. I have to find out what he is thinking.

"Mamoru?" I ask in a weak voice fill with concern.

Silence.

"Mamoru, what happened? Are you still there?"

Probably because he hears the panic in my voice he decides to answer and calm me.

"Yeah. Usage is there anything else? You know I can tell when you aren`t being honest."

I know that. I would always in the past try to hide my bad mood from him or to hide some incidents with girls that liked him and didn`t approve of my relationship with him and he would always find out. He just knew somehow that I was trying just to not cause any more trouble even though I knew it wasn`t my fault or my problem and I was perfectly entitled to tell someone. I didn`t want everyone to worry just like now, I don`t want him to make a big deal out of it. I made it for both f us. Why should I let the words of that playboy ruin his day too?

"I`m telling you the whole truth here… or almost. I don`t want to met Minako tomorrow. I just know she will be mad at me and she will surely try to make me patch up things with that ass." I say frustrated hopping that he will let it pass.

"Well, Usagi. I think she has a point. You two have a business to run and if you want it to be successful then you should try and make up with him. Nobody can resist your smile, you know. Let Minako do all the talking, beside I am sure she won`t let you say a word because she is just like a crazy fan girl when it comes to celebrities. Hand in there sweetheart, I`ll come back soon and then everything will be alright. I have o go now so good-night, Usagi." He says hanging up the phone not letting me say anything.

"Everything will be alright…" I whisper putting the phone in the hock.

It feels weird. He feel weird like he was someone else… I know something upset him, that is why he switched from "Usako" to "Usagi", but I can`t complain. He will forget all about it tomorrow, I hope. But it still gives me a strange feeling like something bad will happened.

"Neah… I am just imagining things." I say out loud smiling to myself like a fool.

I just have talked with my love of my life, I should be happy and I will be after I take a shower and sleep, tomorrow when I will wake up everything will be okay. Everything will be back to normal.

"Uuufff!" I let out all the frustration.

I can`t believe I let that assholes words get to me. I should have known better than to take to heart some playboys' words. I go to the bathroom where I undress throwing the clothes in the laundry basket and get in the shower letting the warm water wash all the stress from the day away off my body and soul. It is so refreshing and calming that I forget everything about the awful day that I had. I almost forget about me.

I don`t pay any attention to anything else. I am only conscious of the water that is running down my naked body. I don`t hear any weird noise or the noise that someone is in the apartment, so when I hear the shower curtain slide to the left I let out a high scream backing away from whomever it is that broke into my house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did we really needed to scare her like that, Setsuna?" a beautiful girl with long pitch black hair asks the woman who is standing next to her.

She didn`t like the way Setsuna decided to warn their little charge to stay away from that man. That man that already ruined the first of her lifetimes and that wouldn`t let their charge alone. They couldn`t let him ruin this one too. Usagi needed to be happy and they needed Usagi. If she wouldn`t be happy in this lifetime then she won`t become one of them and will return back to Earth to start again.

"Yeah. I know she doesn`t understand from whom to stau away but in her subconcios mind she know, she knows what she is, what her duty is and that she needs to get back to her duty and she will avoid him. She has to." The one that is called Setsuna answers looking at the mirror that shows them what Usagi is doing.

"I still think that we should kill him and make his soul go back to the stars. He does not belong in this world anyway, we will be making him a big favour. Why is he so stubborn to live on Earth? What does he find atractive there?" the little girl says with sadness in her voice.

She really didn`t like that man and would do anything just to get rid of him but there were rules and Usagi herself, even without knowing, granted him his second chance. Why did she do that thing, the little girl didn`t know and didn`t understand. When she had found out what her master did she was torn between respecting her decision and the desire to kill the man that had hurt Usagi. In the end she was calmed by Setsuna but that didn`t made her understand her masters actions which still hurt her.

"Hotaru, dear, we couldn`t have done anything to stop it. If we had paid better attention to her then that wouldn`t have happened but since it did and since it broke her heart when she saw him in that position, in that moment so torn up and sad, with tears flowing freely on his face she decided to make his wish come true. You know that in that second when the soul is leaving the body you really don`t think about what you are doing and all that grieve and sadness just broke her heart. So that is why she granted him a second chance. It isn`t as if she was conscious about the situation she was creating. It was just a reaction. She was helping somebody in need, that is what she does, that is her nature and that is why we all love her so much. Yes, even I wish sometimes that she wouldn`t have that big of a heart but I can`t and won`t change it ever." Setsuna tells the girl for the nth time that day.

"I know. I just don`t like it. Really don`t like it, I have this ominous feeling about the whole ordeal." Hotaru says looking in another mirror with hateful eyes.  
In her mirror she sees Seiya sleeping with a beautiful redhead that reminded the girl of another redhead she knew that just like them was trying to get their important person back to their world, to the world that he belong to.

"How`s my little kitten behaving? I haven`t seen her in a while now and I am getting quite nervous. She didn`t used to forget about me for this long in the past " a velvet voice spoke appearing from nowhere.

It didn`t, however, scare neither of the two. They just glance up and nod their acknowledgement at their new visitor and then turned back at their mirror continuing to watch the two.

"She is fine, Haruka. Do not worry about her safety." Setsuna graced her with an answer.

"What? No hugs? No "we missed you, Haruka"?" says the blonde tall girl that walked into the dark room, pretending to be upset at their lack of enthusiasm upon seeing her.

"Oh, don`t take it personal, my dearest. I`m always here for you, if you need anything." A feminine angel-like voice spoke appearing behind the blonde.  
Haruka turn around and hugged the beauty after she placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Michiru stayed in her arms placing her head on the tall girl's shoulder.

"She met Seiya, Haruka. She met him and he already made her question Mamoru. We can`t let him ruin everything once again." Hotaru exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in an exasperate sign.

"I know little one, but we can`t kill him if that is what you want me to do. You know I would just love to get my hands on him, but we aren`t allowed. We already are breaking a couple of rules just by me and Michiru being in the human world around her we can`t afford to break anymore." Haruka tells the black haired girl trying to comfort her.

"Hmph " she says before she leaves the room upset.

Haruka wanted to go after her but Michiru grabs her arm before she can take off after the teenage girl. Michiru shakes her head.  
"Leave her alone, this one time. She feels betrayed. You know that she practically worships Usagi and it has been very difficult for her without Usagis warmth." Michiru tells the blonde which still looks at the door after Hotaru.

"I am having a difficult time with her. I am slowly losing control, I am really afraid that she`ll go to Earth to kill him just to make sure that we`ll get Usagi back this time. But I`m not sure if killing him, if letting her be with Mamoru will make her happy." Setsuna says without taking her eyes away from the image of a peaceful sleeping Usagi. Haruka raised an eyebrow looking expectantly at her friend, waiting for her to explain her convictions, but when it was clear that she had no intention of continuing the blonde asked Setsuna what she meant.  
"What do you mean?"

Setsuna sighs making the image from the mirror change. The sleeping form of Usagi disappeared replaced by something else. At first Haruka and Michiru didn`t know what they were looking at exactly. They only saw a girl with very long brown hair on a bed naked laughing, a girl neither of them knew but then from under the sheets appeared a man. He had very short hair that was black with a blue reflexion and midnight blue eyes that were very expressive and in that moment they expressed infatuation, arousal and something more. He grasped when they saw the man because they knew him. They didn`t want to believe what they saw but they had no choice, the mirror never lied.

"I`ll kill him! I`ll rip his limbs apart!" Haruka shots seeing red in front of her.  
Her hands were tight in fist and she was prepared to hit something just to calm down a bit while her dirty blue eyes were throwing knives at the head of the man. Luckily for him, gaze didn`t kill or he`ll be dead in that second. Michiru just shook her head not wanting to believe that it was true. She didn`t want to think about the heart break her friend will have when she`ll find out, because she was sure she`ll find out eventually.

Fate didn`t seem fair in that moment. Why did fate put their sweet friend through these horrible ordeals neither of them understood but all of them knew they were forbidden to intervene.  
"How long have you known about this, Setsuna? How long has this been going on? Is this his first time?" Michiru asked hoping for the answers she wanted to hear but of course she got the worst answers possible.

"From the beginning, I`ve known about this and it`s been going for a long time and no she isn`t the first nor she`ll be the last." Spoke Setsuna in a voice without a hint of feeling.


End file.
